


Rewind

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melodrama, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about how it started and how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted September 20, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/129522.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #050, Time Travel

In his mind, Seto's always known it would end this way - frustration, anger, arguments, yelling. He'd also had a feeling that a fist fight might've made it's way in there too, and it did. Joey had actually gotten a good hit in; his left cheek is aching where the knuckles connected on his face.

It doesn't compare with the ache in his chest.

And even worse than that feeling, he thinks, is the knowing that he had allowed himself to let Joey in, like he had slipped up in some way, in the first place.

Seto leans back in his chair and listens to the rain and the rumbles of thunder dying in the distance, as if it's some grand metaphor for his situation right now.

He wishes none of this happened.

But how else could it end when he was paired up with a hot-headed idiot?

 _How did it even start?_ he thinks to himself and the images quickly bubble up from the recesses of his memory like air pockets boiling out of a hot spring.

 _Fists grabbing, hot breaths, faces flushed.  
Rushing, kissing, disrobing.  
Lips bruising, touches becoming messes, pleasure.  
Fingers twined, calm, affection._

If he could go back, would he have changed that half second before their lips met? Shoved him away? Something?

The pain in his cheek flares again and he's snapped back to the present; face bruised, heart bruised.

Then, the doorbell rings.

Seto gets up to answer it.

 _He's_ there and they look at each other for a moment and the dull pain in his cheek is momentarily forgotten.

Joey sighs as he looks up at Seto though rain-plastered hair before stepping over the threshold and wrapping his arms around Seto in the hardest embrace he's ever felt.

"Sorry for being a dumbass," he says quietly.

Seto holds him just as tight, burying his head into the crook of Joey's neck and the tension and aching dies away. When he pulls back a bit to look at Joey in the eye, he sees a wary smile on the blond's face.

"I'm sorry for being a dumbass, too," he says and he means it. He brushes Joey's wet bangs out of his face and invites him in, leaving the rain outside.


End file.
